I Will Always Be There
by freakygirl
Summary: Sakura is in her Senior Year when her dad and brother died in a car accident. She has to live with her Uncle in Hong Kong. She also has to deal with an annoying cousin who constantly talks about a guy in school. Who is this guy? Chapter 8 up!
1. Shocking News

I Will Always Be There  
  
Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Well, after the vote, it seems that this one won just over a little bit of the other one. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"I love you Sakura…" A boy with chestnut hair whispered  
  
"I love you too…" Sakura whispered back  
  
They were so close that they could kiss. Their lips where just about to touch…  
  
***  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" A yellow flying creature yelled  
  
"Aggghhhhhhh!!!!!!" 17 years old Sakura grabbed her pillow and putted over her face  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" The creature continued  
  
"KERO!!!! You just woke me up from a wonderful dream!" Sakura threw her pillow at Kero  
  
"Dreaming about that Chinese Gaki again?" Kero teased  
  
That comment made Sakura blush as she sat up.  
  
"He's not a Gaki…" Sakura was sad.  
  
Kero flew over and patted her on the back  
  
"It's OK, now hurry up and change, you do NOT want to be late AGAIN right?" Kero asked  
  
"K, OK, I'm going" Sakura got up and went to the bathroom, in no time, she was changed and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning monster!" Touya teased  
  
"I'm NOT A MONSTER!!!!!" Sakura replied  
  
"Morning sweetie" His dad handed her the cereal  
  
"Morning dad" Sakura kissed his dad on the cheek "What are you gonna do today?"  
  
"We are going to visit Tokyo University, Touya wants to get in." His dad smiled  
  
"Well, good luck with that," Sakura got up, "I gotta go now, Bye!"  
  
"Bye monster!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled back  
  
She then grabbed her backpack and her skates and ran out of the door. On they way to school, she met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Morning!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Did you dream about Syaoran, AGAIN??" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Shut up!!" Sakura blushed, "and yes, I did…"  
  
"Oooooooo, you gotta tell me the details!" Tomoyo said excitedly  
  
Sakura filled her in as they entered their school. Then arrived at class just in time. It was math again, her worst subject especially when she didn't do her homework the night before. Just when the teacher was going to check their homework, the PA system boomed out loud.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, please come to the front office immediately. Sakura Kinomoto, please come to the front office immediately."  
  
Sakura breathed out and said "Saved!"  
  
Sakura ran to the office and opened the door but as soon as she did that, she froze. The atmosphere in the room was horrible, everybody stared at her. There were 2 uniformed officers.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked gently  
  
The principle came out and said to her, "Sakura? Why don't you come in to my office and we'll talk." The officers followed them in  
  
Sakura was very confused, she sat down and looked at the officers.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news Sakura…" The officer looked at her  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked urgently  
  
"Well, there is no way to say this for it to not hurt." The principle took a deep breath, "Sakura, this morning, just half an hour ago, your dad and brother was in a car accident."  
  
Sakura gasped, "Are… are… are th…they al…alright?"  
  
"I'm afraid your brother died at the scene of crash and your father is in critical condition in the emergency room right now." The Principle continued  
  
Sakura couldn't speak anymore… She just sat there and stared off in to the blank. Suddenly, the bell rang, breaking Sakura's trance.  
  
"Sakura? Do you wish to go to the hospital? You will be excused from all of your classes today." The principle asked  
  
Sakura didn't say anything but nodded. She then got and walked out of the door, followed by the officers. Everyone stared at Sakura as they see tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up to her friend but Sakura just held up a hand to keep her away  
  
She got into the squad car and sat there silently as they drove to the hospital. Sakura went in, his dad was out of the emergency room and was awake. But he probably will die any minute. She gently opened the door and walked up to her father.  
  
"Dad…" She kneeled down and took his hand  
  
"Sakura…" His father gave it a squeeze. "I will be leaving you soon… Go live with your Uncle Wang, your mother's brother.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. Fujitaka gave out a cough  
  
"Take anything you need with you… My lawyer will arrange everything for you" Fujitaka continued  
  
"Please dad… you can't die…" Sakura whispered  
  
"I wish I could…" He replied  
  
Sakura didn't say anything but started sobbing.  
  
Fujitaka didn't say anything either but gave her a squeezed on the hand  
  
But…  
  
Suddenly…  
  
He…  
  
Let…  
  
Go…  
  
And his hand fell down beside the bed. Sakura looked up and screamed  
  
"OTOU-SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
SNIFF… SNIFF… HE DIED… THEY DIED…  
  
KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	2. No Hope

I Will Always Be There  
  
No Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: 2ND CHAPTER UP! REVIEW AFTER THIS!!!!!  
  
The nurse must have heard Sakura's scream. She rushed in and saw the heart monitor is on a straight line. She rushed to get the doctors. The doctors came in as fast as they could but everything seems to be in slow motion to Sakura. Everything was blurry too. After what it seems like forever, the doctors came over and told her that they couldn't do anymore. The nurse putted the blanket over Fujitaka's body.  
  
Sakura stepped outside. "Take me home." That was the only thing she said to the officers.  
  
On the car ride, all Sakura could think about his what her last words to her brother was.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Bye monster!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled back  
  
***  
  
Sakura and shook her head, she couldn't believe that those were the last words she said to him.  
  
She went back home with Kero greeting her but the happy face was immediately erased when he saw Sakura's face.  
  
"What happened?" Kero asked  
  
"Dad and Oni-chan were in a car accident." Sakura broke in sobs again "The both died"  
  
Kero was stunned, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sakura got up and opened the door. There was a man standing there.  
  
"Hi! You must be Sakura, I'm Fukuno, your dad's lawyer." He smiled  
  
"Yes, yes, please come in" Sakura stepped aside.  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear about your father and your brother." He said gently  
  
"Thanks…" She whispered.  
  
Fukuno sat down on the sofa while Sakura poured him come coke. She handed to him and sat down too.  
  
"You are supposed to go to Hong Kong to live with your Uncle right?" He asked  
  
"Yeah… I didn't even know I had an Uncle…" Sakura whispered  
  
"Well, you do." Fukuno smiled "When do you want to leave for Hong Kong?"  
  
"Right after the funeral" Sakura said gently.  
  
"Ok, I will contact with your uncle. What are the things that you will taking with you?" He asked  
  
"Just my personal stuff… And some pictures" Sakura replied. "What will happen to the other stuff?"  
  
"I will sell all of the stuff you don't want, I will also sell the house. Then all the money will belong to you." Fukuno answered, "You will one rich girl!"  
  
Sakura smiled as they continued their conversation. They decided that all the furniture will go and the funeral will be in a week. After that, Sakura will catch the first plane and go to Hong Kong. Suddenly the door swung open. There stood Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura! What happened to you?" Tomoyo ran to her friend.  
  
"Her father and brother died in a care accident," Fukuno answered for her, knowing that this question will hard for her to answer.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said. She turned to Tomoyo and Said. "Tomoyo, this is my dad's lawyer, Fukuno. Fukuno, this is my best friend, Tomoyo."  
  
Fukuno shook hands with Tomoyo and Tomoyo sat down. They filled in what happened and what the plan is.  
  
"You are going to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo cried  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Sakura gave her a hug  
  
"Don't worry. Maybe you will meet Li-kun there!" Tomoyo teased  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, the death of her father and brother shocked her so much that she didn't even realize that going to Hong Kong means there might be a chance for her to meet Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't realize that…" Sakura smiled  
  
"Really? Wow…" Tomoyo sounds surprised.  
  
Suddenly, Fukuno got up and said it was time for him to go. She escorted out the door. But as soon she did that, she broke down and started crying again. Tomoyo went over to give her some comfort.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KEEP IT UP!!!!!!! 


	3. New Family

I Will Always Be There  
  
New Family  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Well, after the vote, it seems that this one won just over a little bit of the other one. Enjoy!  
  
********************************1 week later************************************  
  
Everything was packed. Sakura was going to take some of her cloth, her personal belongings, the cards, Kero and of course, Syaoran the bear. She also packed all of the photo albums and some of precious stuff. The rest were going to be sold.  
  
Sakura had her suitcase with her at the funeral. It was in a limo, which was her ride to the airport, a gift from Tomoyo. Sakura walked to the 2 grave and kneeled down. She putted flowers in each one.  
  
"Good Bye, you will always be in my heart." Tears flowed down her cheek.  
  
Sakura got up and was ready to go. Tomoyo is supposed to escort her to the airport. When they arrived, they checked in and went to waiting area.  
  
"The 10 o clock flights to Hong Kong please board at gate 11. The 10 o clock flights to Hong Kong please board at gate 11." The PA boomed  
  
"That's my flight" Sakura whispered.  
  
She got up and gave Tomoyo a big hug. Then she started crying.  
  
"I'll miss you" Tomoyo said  
  
"Me too" Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo let go and took something out of her bag. It was a present and handed to her  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, you shouldn't have." Sakura whispered  
  
"Don't open it until you get on the plane." Tomoyo was quivering.  
  
"I won't" With one last hug, Sakura boarded on the plane with Tomoyo waving good-bye.  
  
Sakura went on the plane and found her seat. Her seat was next to the window. As she sat down, which she was the last one, the captain spoke.  
  
"Hello, this is your Captain Speaking. We will be taking off in 5 minutes, please buckle up as we go up. Thank you"  
  
Just like the captain said, then plane did start flying in 5 minutes. When the plane was steady in the air, Sakura took out Tomoyo's gift. She opened and found a camera recorder and a note.  
  
***  
  
Hi Sakura,  
  
I'm gonna miss you once you go but don't shut me out of your life! Record everything in Hong Kong. (Even you and Li-kun kissing) Just joking. I hope you will have fun!  
  
Missing you already  
  
Tomoyo  
  
***  
  
Sakura putted the note down. She was in tears again as she stared out of the window.  
  
'Good-bye Japan, until we meet again'  
  
***  
  
The flight to Hong Kong was not long, it was only an hour and half. As she stepped out of the plane and went to the waiting room, she scanned for uncle and his family.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Someone called.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a man and a woman in their fifties and a girl about her age.  
  
The 3 people walked up.  
  
"Sakura, I'm your uncle, you mother's brother. God, you look like your mother. My name is Wang Sen" He said and shook Sakura's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled  
  
"I'm Zhang Chen" The woman smiled  
  
"And I'm Wang Hong." The girl said. "But everybody calls me Hong Hong"  
  
After the introduction, they picked up Sakura's luggage and went to a restaurant for lunch. They asked Sakura a bunch of question, and Sakura answered every single one. Hong Hong was being very nice.  
  
They went back home after lunch.  
  
"Hong Hong, why don't you show Sakura's room?" Zhang Chen said  
  
Hong Hong led Sakura up to her room, it was bigger than her room in Japan. It had a bed, a desk and it had it's own bathroom. Sakura quickly unpacked everything. Then Hong Hong came in and had a chat with her.  
  
After a while, Hong Hong became a pain, she asked her a lot of stupid questions and it's always her talking. Then she started talking about this popular guy in her school the she had a HUGE crush on but the guy won't date anyone.  
  
"He is soooooooooo cute, but he is always sooooooooooo cold. He is the captain of the soccer team, and the basketball team. Every girl is dying to have a date with him!!! Do you know what his name is? Of course you don't know, you just got here. Anyways, he has a weird name, his name is…"  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Sakura cutted her off, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
Thank god it was dinner when she come out. Hong Hong must have talked for 4 hours! As she sat down, her uncle told her some news.  
  
"Sakura, you will be going to school tomorrow with Hong Hong. She will show you around the school and hopefully, you will meet some new friends!" He smiled  
  
"Sure. That sounds fun!" Sakura smiled  
  
'Great… spend more time with Hong Hong!'  
  
After dinner, Sakura went to her own room and took out Kero, which she totally forgot.  
  
"Uggghhh,… I'm hungry." Kero moaned  
  
"Sorry Kero, I will be back with food. Wait a sec" Sakura answered.  
  
Sakura snuck into the kitchen and took out some cake. She went back in and gave it to Kero. Sakura had another problem. How was she going to hide Kero? Zhang Chen doesn't work so she can come in to Sakura's room anytime. Should she bring him to school?  
  
'I'll have to do that, there is no other way.'  
  
Soon, Sakura fell asleep, dreaming about Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
A boy with chestnut hair couldn't sleep. Every since this morning, he feels something weird. Something familiar but he couldn't exactly make out what. He tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep dreaming about the girl he left behind 5 years ago.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What do you think? Not bad huh? The will probably meet next in the chapter. (Key word here: PROBABLY)  
  
KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. First Day

I Will Always Be There  
  
First Day  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Well, after the vote, it seems that this one won just over a little bit of the other one. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
For once in her life, Sakura woke up on time. She got changed and packed a few pencils and pens, a notebook and a graphing calculator in to her backpack. She sat down for breakfast. After breakfast, Wang Sen gave her and Hong Hong some money for lunch. Then they headed out the door.  
  
Sakura was wearing skates so she always has to slow down to wait for Hong Hong. When they arrived, they headed to the front office to register. Hong Hong head to class when the bell rang but Sakura was to stay and fix her schedule.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran walked to school. As he headed toward to the school, the weird feeling he had became stronger. He tried to shrug it off as he headed to his first class.  
  
His 1st period was math. He sat down but was annoyed when Hong Hong walked over.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" She said cheerily  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran replied gruffly.  
  
"My cousin from Japan arrived yesterday!" She smiled  
  
'Japan? Could it be… No… I can't… It's Hong Hong's cousin for god sake! The cousin is probably gonna be a pain too.'  
  
"Good for you!" Syaoran replied with no interest.  
  
"Her name is really pretty, it's…  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!  
  
Everybody went to their seats as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning class!" The teacher said  
  
"Good morning Teacher Ling!" The students replied  
  
Just then, the principle walked in and talked to the teacher. The teacher just nodded understanding.  
  
"Class, we have a new student from Japan Today!" The teacher said cheerfully  
  
'Great… her cousin'  
  
"Now, I want you to be extremely nice to her. Her father and brother had just died from a car crash about a week ago. AND her mother died when she was a baby." The teacher said sternly  
  
Everybody gasped around the room, all except Syaoran  
  
'It… It sounds exactly like Sakura!'  
  
"Class, please welcome,…"  
  
'Please, Please, Please be her!'  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" The teacher smiled  
  
Sakura walked in but lowered her head. Syaoran couldn't believe it! He wanted to call out to her, but he held back.  
  
"Since you and Hong Hong are cousins, why don't you sit next to her?" The teacher gestured  
  
Sakura went to her seat and slumped. Syaoran didn't pay any attention in class and he was half happy and half sad that the teacher didn't call on him. If the teacher did, then Sakura will realize that he was in her class!  
  
***  
  
As Sakura walked in the classroom, she felt something familiar. She couldn't exactly make out what so she shrugged it off. She went to her seat and slumped.  
  
'Some things never change. I will ALWAYS have math first period.'  
  
***  
  
Syaoran waited for the bell to ring, it seems like forever.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran grabbed his stuff but when he got to the door, Sakura was gone. Instead, Hong Hong came up.  
  
"So! How do you like my cousin? Is she fun?" Hong Hong asked  
  
"What does she have next period?" Syaoran asked instead  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are interested in her!!!!!!!!" Hong Hong smiled  
  
" I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted back  
  
"Then why are you asking what's her next period?" Hong Hong continued  
  
"I… I…" Syaoran can't seem to get the words out  
  
"You don't need to explain, she has English next, then Gym, then Physics, and then lunch." Hong Hong answered,  
  
'Damn… I don't have any classes with her, but I will see her at lunch.'  
  
"Thanks Hong Hong" Syaoran smiled  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SYAORAN SMILED AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Syaoran rushed to his next class, not paying attention in any of them.  
  
***  
  
Physics, another subject that Sakura sucked at. A lot of math calculations. Sakura headed out of class and went to the cafeteria. She bought her lunch, and pudding for Kero. She putted the pudding in her bag, and then heard a muffled sound inside. She carried her tray and went to sit with Hong Hong. Hong Hong introduced her to 3 of her friends. Xu Xing, Wing Ming, and Yu Shang.  
  
As Sakura sat down. Hong Hong started blabbing again.  
  
"You know that guy I told you about yesterday?" Hong Hong asked  
  
"Yeah…" Sakura said, munching her food  
  
"HE IS INTERESTED IN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hong Hong 


	5. So We Meet Again

I Will Always Be There  
  
New Family  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Well, after the vote, it seems that this one won just over a little bit of the other one. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
That made Sakura nearly spit out her food. Instead, Sakura got chocked and started coughing.  
  
"Stop joking! I'm not ever her for one day and there is already a guy interested in me?" Sakura made a face "Yeah right!"  
  
"Well, he was me for your morning class schedule and when I told him, he actually SMILED!!!!!!!" Hong Hong said.  
  
All of Hong Hong's friends nearly chocked on their food too. Sakura didn't see where this is heading.  
  
"OOOKKK… He smiled… Hello? Don't people smile all the time????????" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Not him, not since he came back from Japan!" Xu Xing said.  
  
'Japan? Could it…. Could it be??'  
  
"Ja… Japan?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah, he came back when he was 12" Yu Ming added  
  
'12… it fits perfectly…'  
  
Finally, Sakura had the nerve to ask who it was.  
  
"Who… I mean… What…what's his name?" She asked gently  
  
"Li Syaoran!" All 4 of them echoed together.  
  
Sakura just sat there, she dropped her fork and opened her mouth but was unable to speak.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? You OK?" Hong Hong asked?  
  
***  
  
Syaoran ran out of his 4th period class, then straight to the cafeteria. He new immediately that Sakura was in there because he felt her aura, the familiar feeling he got yesterday. He scanned around the cafeteria and found Sakura sitting with Hong Hong and her friends. He took a deep breath as he walked up to their table.  
  
***  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. So she just grabbed her bag and ran but ran in to someone and fell. Because of her rush, she forgot that she should say Mandarin instead of Japanese.  
  
"Gomen… Gomen…" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Daijoubu?" The person asked in Japanese  
  
Sakura was surprised to hear that the person could speak Japanese. She looked up and was more shocked of what this person is. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered  
  
Syaoran smiled and extend his hand. Sakura took it and stood up.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran looked into her eyes.  
  
But before he could say anymore, Sakura threw her arms around him.  
  
"I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
By then, everybody in the cafeteria was staring at them. They were getting glares from the girls too.  
  
Sakura let go and smiled at him  
  
"You just cheered me up today!" Sakura smiled "I haven't been this happy since… since…"  
  
Syaoran put a finger on her lips and smiled  
  
"Shhhh, I know" He picked up her bag and handed to her "Let's go outside."  
  
Sakura nodded as hey headed outside, getting more glares that could melt the iceberg that Titanic hit. But the most shocking person in the room is Hong Hong.  
  
"My… my cousin! They… They knew each other?" All she could do was to stare.  
  
***  
  
Outside, Sakura and Syaoran sat down on a table. They didn't say anything at first but then started at the same time.  
  
"When did…" Syaoran said  
  
"How are…" Sakura started  
  
They both chuckled.  
  
"You first" Sakura said  
  
"Ok, when did you come here?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Oh, yesterday. I went to my dad and brother's funeral in the morning. Then I boarded on the plane and came here" She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry about your dad and brother." He placed a hand over Sakura's.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura blushed.  
  
"Let's not talk about that… Let's see, is Hong Hong a pain?" Syaoran smiled  
  
"Yeah!!! She blabbered 4 hours to me yesterday and 2 hours of blabbering was about you!" Sakura said  
  
"Really? And you didn't even figure out it was me?" Syaoran putted his hand on his heart and pretended to look hurt,  
  
"Well, I was only half listening…" Sakura smiled  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" A loud noise came from the bag  
  
"Kero!" Sakura opened and took him out.  
  
"Hi stuffed animal…" Syaoran laughed  
  
Kero suddenly felt fine, he saw Syaoran and narrowed his eyes  
  
"THE CHINESE GAKI!!!!!" Kero glared at him  
  
"Shhhh!!! Everyone here is Chinese!" Sakura shushed him  
  
"Oh well, but they are not GAKIS! I'm gonna play the games on you graphing calculator alright?" Kero flew back in to the bag.  
  
"Well, I know that he hasn't change" Syaoran chuckled  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
"Well! There goes the bell! See ya!" Sakura picked up her bag and stood up.  
  
She was about to leave but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Sakura!" he called  
  
"Yeah?" She turned  
  
"You… You … you wanna go and have dinner tonight?" Syaoran is blushing very hard  
  
Sakura was surprised by this invitation. "I… Sure!" She smiled  
  
"Ok, pick you up at 7?" Syaoran sounds relieved  
  
"Sure… see you then!" Sakura gave out a huge smile hand headed to class.  
  
That smile was with Syaoran for the rest of the day. 


	6. Getting Ready

I Will Always Be There  
  
Getting Ready  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Well, after the vote, it seems that this one won just over a little bit of the other one. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Sakura was so happy when she went home. She ran to her room and went through her closet.  
  
'What should I wear tonight?'  
  
Then, Hong Hong came in.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
  
"I'm looking for a dress!" Sakura smiled  
  
"Why?" Hong Hong was curios  
  
"Cause I have a date!" Sakura smiled  
  
"WHAT???????" Hong Hong yelled  
  
"Yup! Syaoran asked me out!" Sakura brightened  
  
"I have been to this school forever and never been ask out once and it's your first day here and you get asked out by the most popular guy in school????" Hong Hong was shocked  
  
"It may be my first day here, but it's not my first day with Syaoran!" Sakura smiled again  
  
"Not fair!" Hong Hong stomped out of the room  
  
Sakura couldn't help but burst in to laughing  
  
***  
  
Hong Hong heard Sakura laugh. She was now mad.  
  
'THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Hong Hong sat there are a long time. Until she thought up a mischievous plan…  
  
***  
  
Sakura must have tried on every single dress she had until she found the perfect one. It was red leather dress. She looked at her watch. It was 6.  
  
'Oh my god! I gotta hurry!'  
  
Sakura went to her bathroom and pulled her hair up in to a spiral. She then putted on some blush and lip-gloss.  
  
'Perfect!'  
  
With one last check of her belongings, and Kero, which she carried with her, she was ready. What she didn't know is what Kero had in mind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Eriol? Can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Sure! What do you need?" Eriol replied  
  
Tomoyo took Kero out of her pocket and said that since Sakura is going to Hong Kong. There might be a chance that she will see Syaoran. And seeing Syaoran might be going on a date. Tomoyo wants all the juicy details so she is asking Eriol to shrink the Camera recorder with one button and be big another when pressing another button. She was going give it to Sakura. That way, Kero can carry t with him when they go on dates. Eriol thought about it then finally agreed since he does want to see what will his "cute little descendant" will be like.  
  
"Thank you Eriol!" Tomoyo went over and gave him a kiss  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kero held the tiny camera recorder and giggled  
  
***  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
Sakura stood up and straightened her clothe. She heard Hong Hong opened the door.  
  
"Hi! Syaoran! Sakura's upstairs. Be right back" Hong Hong gave her biggest fake smile, "OH SAKURA!!! YOUR DATE IS HERE!!!"  
  
Sakura opened her door and walked down stairs. Syaoran's heart nearly stopped. Sakura was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen! And the dress! It was soooooo beautiful!  
  
"Hi!" Sakura smiled  
  
"Hi!" Syaoran blushed "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup! All ready!" Sakura and Syaoran linked arms and went outside.  
  
They walked down and Sakura saw a big limo.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura whispered, "Is it yours?"  
  
"Yup! It can take us anywhere we want" Syaoran said proudly.  
  
As they approach, the driver opened the door for them as they got in.  
  
"So, where are we going tonight?" Sakura asked  
  
"It's a surprise! You'll find out soon!" Syaoran punched her in the arm.  
  
Syaoran was surprised how Sakura reacted, defiantly not what he expected. Sakura tilted her head so it was resting on his shoulders for the rest of the car ride.  
  
***  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!" Kero whispered as he continued taping.  
  
***  
  
Hong Hong phoned her 3 friends and told them what happened. They agreed to help with her plan.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sight, I just can't seem to make Hong Hong a bad person!!!!!!!! AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm making her tooooooooooooo good! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't to seem to have the heart to make Hong Hong a bad person!!!!!!! 


	7. The Special Night

I Will Always Be There  
  
The Special Night  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily about him. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until. She goes to school.  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: God, Such a long time since the last time I wrote. what was it? Like 5 months ago? Sorry, hope you enjoy this!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the restaurant. Sakura's eyes were covered as Syaoran led her in. The waiter showed Syaoran their "Special" reserved seat. As Sakura sat down, Syaoran took off the handkerchief and Sakura was shocked at the place.  
  
Their seat was outside on a little private portable outside, right above it was a Sakura tree, in full bloom. Right outside of the portable was a stream with a little bridge over it. There were also 2 swans with 5 ducklings swimming in it. Everything was peaceful. On the table were crystal plates and real silver spoons, forks and knifes. The wine glass is elegantly made and the napkin was folded in a very special way so it was in a form of "S". There were also little candles lit giving out a wonderful scent.  
  
Sakura was speechless; her emerald greens were twinkling under the dim lights. There was also a romantic music playing in the background.  
  
Syaoran took off a blossom from the tree and clipped it on her hair. A waiter came and poured wine in each cup (China has NO age limits for drinking). Syaoran held up the glass.  
  
"To us"  
  
Sakura smiled and held it up and toasted his glass.  
  
"To us"  
  
They both took a drinking and smiled.  
  
The waiter came back with a menu. Syaoran and Sakura both made their order and the waiter left.  
  
"Wow. How did you find this place?" Sakura asked  
  
"I own it" Syaoran replied with a smile, "This whole backyard was built just for you. No one was allowed to use it"  
  
"I missed you Syaoran, how come you didn't write?" Sakura asked with great deep?pain, "You don't look like you are doing a lot of training."  
  
"I missed you too, and I'm so sorry," Syaoran replied, "When I just went back home, mother burned everything that has to do with Japan. I was to train 24/7 until last year."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Sakura apologized  
  
"It's OK, I'm just glad that you are here."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran put his hand over hers. Sakura felt a spark and her heart flip over. She looked up and for the first time, she saw how much he has changed. He was more handsome, his shoulder was more broaden but with all that, he still had that childish look.  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran was doing the same thing. Sakura looked way more beautiful than 5 years ago, she was more slim and sexy and still has that amazing eyes.  
  
But then, their stare was ended when the waiter came with the food.  
  
They ate a great dinner, they chatted about what happened over the years. Sakura told Syaoran all about Tomoyo and the other in Japan. Syaoran tells about her how his mom sounds when she mad. There were occasional laughs and smiles. When they were done with the entrees, they each ate a chocolate mousse cake, and again, there was an "S" on it.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked after the waiter has took their plates away "I would love to" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Syaoran took her hand and steeped away from the table. They danced under the full moon which was beaming down at the. They both didn't say anything because there was no need for words; they knew each other by heart.  
  
When they finished dancing, Syaoran took her by hand and led her to the bridge. The swans where still there. On the bridge was a basket and Sakura opened it and found swan food. She and Syaoran fed the swans slowly.  
  
Then, suddenly, they both reached for the bag at the same time, their hands touched with a spark.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura immediately drew her hand back.  
  
But Syaoran just stared at her and didn't say anything. This is making Sakura nervous,  
  
"Umm. Do I have something on my face?" She asked nervously  
  
"No, I'm just looking how beautiful you are." He smiled  
  
And of course he was right. Here is this 17-year-old girl with brown hair and blond streaks permed in to low curls. There was also a cherry-blossom clipped into her hair. Wearing a very pretty red dress under the moonlight. But there was something else; something else that makes her more attractive, more beautiful, and more unique than ever was her eyes. Those emerald green eyes never fail to shine, to make her the most beautiful girl in the world. And with the moonlight added as a special touch, she was irresistible to any men, especially Syaoran.  
  
That's when he did it, he kissed her.  
  
A passionate kiss that they both have longed and ached for such long time. There they did it, on a little bridge over a quite stream and under the moonlight. They did it, they finally did it.  
  
***At the table***  
  
Kero was holding his small video camera videotaping they whole thing.  
  
'Yipeeee!!! Tomoyo is gonna be sooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kero kept on with his secret grin for a while.  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: What did you think? Like it? Review!!!! 


	8. The Rumor

I Will Always Be There By: Freakygirl Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Summary: Well.. You read it in the front.. No point of going over again. A/N: ummm.. Yeah, I know it has been like a year since I wrote but you have no idea what 3 AP classes do to you.. I'm a deadbeat right now.  
  
The Rumor  
  
*********  
  
The date was perfect, for once she has forgotten about her father and brother's deaths. The night with Syaoran was more than she could've ever dreamed for. After dinner, they went star gazing. Under the clear night sky, they compassionately embraced each other.  
  
When Sakura came home, it was 10. She went to her room and flopped on to her bed, still trying to hold on to the wonderful night.  
  
***In the Bag***  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! TOMOYO WILL BE SO PROUD!!!" Kero giggled  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Sakura woke up very early next morning and spend an hour making her hair. She picked out the perfect outfit and putted on makeup. Then she went to eat breakfast.  
  
"So, how was you DATE last night?" Her uncle teased.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled, "It was great!"  
  
Just then, Hong Hong came out and everybody can clearly see he has woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Her hair was a mess, her clothes are wrinkled and 2 big black circles are under her eyes. She looked VERY attractive....  
  
"Sweetie! Go clean up right now! You cannot go to school like this!" Her mother said  
  
"And Sakura can go to school dressed as a slut?" Hong Hong sneered.  
  
"HONG HONG!!!!!!!" Her mom yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'll go change" With one last glare at Sakura, Hong Hong stormed out.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, she usually isn't like this" Her uncle apologized.  
  
"It's fine, thanks for the breakfast. I'll see you after school" Sakura picked up her backpack and headed for school. Nothing can bring her down to today, not even Hong Hong.  
  
***School***  
  
When she arrived at school, everyone knew about the date Sakura and Syaoran had. All thanks to Hong Hong and her friends. Sakura suddenly turned from no one to the most popular girl in the school. Everyone is questioning her from their first meeting to what stars they saw last night. Surely Sakura had to make something up about their first meeting....  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG"  
  
Sakura went in to math and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Hi" Syaoran came up and kissed on her cheek.  
  
CLICK FLASH CLICK FLASH CLICK FLASH CLICK FLASH CLICK FLASH  
  
Cameras went off everywhere. Sakura blushed and hugged him. Just then, Hong Hong came in.  
  
"Alright you lovebirds, go fuck somewhere else, this is a school"  
  
Still blushing, Sakura pulled away and went to her seat next to Hong Hong. She didn't hold anything against her. Little did she know that there were more planned things by Hong Hong.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
Sakura carried her lunch and found Syaoran outside and sat down.  
  
"So, Hong Hong's pissed?" Syaoran teased  
  
"I don't know, she's so weird. Like she has weird mood swings...I don't care, I rather have her pissed at me rather than having her up in my ass all the time." Sakura shrugged.  
  
Syaoran just remembered he had to go get a fork. "Excuse me, I'll be right back"  
  
Sakura continued to eat her lunch when she picked up a conversation in a nearby table.  
  
"So, have you heard about THEIR date?" A girl asked  
  
"Yeah, everybody has. Geez, that new girl is so lucky!" The second girl whined.  
  
Sakura smiled, 'here we go again, when will this end?'  
  
"I don't mean THAT. Did you know what they DID on their date?" The first girl asked  
  
"No. what?"  
  
With a quick look to Sakura, "I heard that they DID IT"  
  
'WHAT??!!!??' Sakura straightened up. 'WHAT???!!!!!!???????????!!!!!??????????' Sakura was shocked, they never did anything beyond kissing! Her heart raced as she looked around to see if anyone else heard that.  
  
"WOW!!! Who did you hear that from?" The second girl asked  
  
"Hong Hong!! She said Sakura told her everything that happened last night!"  
  
'HONG HONG.' Sakura is raged. 'I'm gonna KILL that girl'. Sakura thought of every possible way of torturing her, with her magic. She is, after all, the most powerful magician in the world. Maybe she'll torture her physically, or mentally, or BOTH.  
  
"Hey, I'm back" Syaoran sat down again. But he caught the furious looking face on Sakura. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing....." She smiled  
  
"Sakura, if anything happened, you can tell me." Syaoran looked in to her eyes and put his hand over hers.  
  
"Really, everything's fine." She withdrew her hand. "I gotta go, see ya"  
  
Sakura went to look for Hong Hong while leaving Syaoran confused. She stormed into the cafeteria where Hong Hong and her friends were and marched right up to their table. She yanked Hong Hong's already messed up hair hard and pulled her up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING?????????"  
  
Sakura slammed her to the wall. "You Bitch! You lying whore!!! WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT SO BADLY???"  
  
Hong Hong snickered, "For you to suffer"  
  
"TELL EVERYONE NOW THAT WHAT YOU SAID WAS A LIE!!"  
  
"Why should I? It is the truth isn't it?" Hong Hong has a sly smile.  
  
Sakura was so busy choking Hong Hong that she didn't even notice that her star key around her neck was glowing.  
  
***Outside***'  
  
Syaoran was still baffled about Sakura when he heard a loud scream inside by Hong Hong.  
  
'Hong Hong again. god that girl's annoying.'  
  
Then he heard Sakura's yell, that's when he knew something was up. He ran to the door but it was too late. He saw a blinding light on Sakura's chest and the key turned into the staff. But it was not Sakura's pink and gold staff, the staff is black and red. Sakura's clothes and features have also changed to pure black. Then Sakura turned to him and Syaoran gasped.  
  
The look was not Sakura.  
  
Her eyes glistered like black jewels  
  
It was pure.  
  
EVIL  
  
*****  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA!!! I KNOW YOU JUST THE LOVE THE 3 WORDS I WROTE!!! Anyways, as a treat, this chapter is a page longer than the rest. Hoped you like it. 


End file.
